Nieve y Fuego
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Kohaku/OC. Ser asesinado o ser castigado. Evadiendo la muerte, los castigos eran mucho peores que esta... y al parecer no era el único prisionero de las decisiones ajenas... Yaoi
1. Resignación

**Cap. 1**

**Contaba la leyenda que hacía muchisimo tiempo, una hermosa princesa de los hielos había llevado a su hijo a un lugar llano, mientras huía de su casa pues su padre deseaba matar al pequeño; la mujer desesperada por esconder al pequeño se convirtió en montaña y a su hijo, lo ocultó en su interior en forma de fuego cubierto por sus nieves eternas en el exterior. Y así se contaba la leyenda entre las criaturas del otro mundo, como la madre Fujiyama resguardaba dentro suyo su mas preciado tesoro, su príncipe, el hijo que nadie jamás había visto criatura alguna… y con una madre tan sobreprotectora, nadie podía esperar otra cosa.**

**Últimamente, esta leyenda ya se había perdido en el tiempo creandose un sin fin mas, tomandose como original cualquier otra que no tuviera que ver con la pobre madre que nunca iba a morir, pues solo vivía por el cuidado y la crianza de su pequeño hijo.**

**Había sido uno de los clientes el que había comenzado con el rumor de esta supuestamente primera leyenda, comenzando a soltar chismes que se regaban como agua derramada sobre una superficie plana… era demasiado extraño, como podían creerse tal barbaridad.**

**Al menos esa historia mermaba en un poco el dolor que un muchacho aún guardaba por dentro… le hacía imaginar como sería si tuviera de nuevo su libertad, poder mirar el paisaje y observar aquella montaña que en esos momentos era fuente de tantas platicas entre los trabajadores.**

**-Hey!... despierta! No puedes estar soñando todo el tiempo, ya falta poco para que los clientes comiencen a llegar!**

**Kohaku suspiró pesadamente, mientras su mente que ya había ido bastante lejos regresaba de manera lenta y dolorosa a la cruda realidad mientras se levantaba y se giraba hacia la muchacha que lo veía con expresión preocupada.**

**-Si… disculpa…**

**-Estas bien?... ya se que el castigo no es precisamente de lo mas alentador pero… tu fuiste el que decidió quedarse**

**-Si… yo decidi quedarme- dijo tenuemente mientras daba un ultimo atisbo al horizonte y a su sueño de lugares lejanos, antes de levantarse y comenzar a cambiarse por una ropa muchisimo mas ligera y algo transparente, para luego dirigirse a la entrada**

**Aun podía recordar la opción que le había dado aquella mujer supuestamente ablandandose en el castigo… o podía morir o podía hacer un trabajito, el mas sucio y bajo de todos los que le había encargado… en su inocencia, preferia trabajar a morir así que eligió lo último, algo de lo que se arrepentiría por toda la eternidad, pero… que podía el hacer ahora?.**

**Nada… si tan solo se hubiera ido con Chihiro… pero no, se había tenido que quedar a negociar… por primera vez, maldecía su mala costumbre de cumplir con todos sus deberes.**

**Se quedó parado en la entrada mientras los primeros clientes de la noche comenzaban a llegar a los baños y una enorme criatura, parecida a un bisonte ponía sus ojos en el esbelto chico de ojos verdes… sería una larga y dolorosa noche…**

**…**

**Y de todas las criaturas que podían llegar justamente en aquellas horas… la carta en color rojo y plateado que refulgía entre sus arrugados y horribles dedos, resaltaba en toda la habitación mandando destellos a aquel envejecido y horrible rostro.**

**-No puedo creerlo- dijo la anciana bruja abriendo sus ojos mas de lo acostumbrado- de verdad… él… viene hacia aca?**

**Yubaba comenzó a gritar a sus sirvientes escandalizada… una de las personas mas importantes en todo el mundo de los espíritus le estaba enviando un alumno nuevo… y no era cualquiera…**

**…**

**El paisaje a su alrededor cambiaba continuamente, era un paisaje muy hermoso pero a la vez desconsolador… por alguna razón al pasar por ahí le traía recuerdos muy duros… muchos incluso, que ya había olvidado… el joven rostro que observaba a su alrededor estaba cubierto de una sombra negra que se acrecentaba con la puesta del sol impidiendo verle tan siquiera un poco.**

**El anciano que lo acompañaba, un duende pequeño y delgado de barbas grises brillantes que vestía con un trajecito en rojo y dorado, lo observaba atentamente antes de comenzar a reir.**

**-Dé que te ries Namida?**

**-Nada, nada mi joven príncipe- dijo el anciano mirandole con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa divertida- es solo… que creo que para ser su primera salida al mundo exterior, debería estar mas animado…**

**-Mandarme a estudiar con una amiga de la infancia, te parece un sinónimo de libertad?- dijo el jovencito soltando un enorme suspiro a lo que el anciano respondió rapidamente**

**-Pues por lo menos lo esta mandando fuera de su hogar… y sigo insistiendo, debería tener una expresión mas… animada?**

**-Es solo que este paisaje me recuerda un poco a casa… a lo que es estar encerrado, congelado en el tiempo, sin poder respirar una sola vez el aire de afuera… por alguna razón, este sitio me hace sentir lo mismo a pesar de que estoy afuera…**

**-Bien… supongo que en eso tiene razón- se rindió al fin el anciano mientras al fondo de un enorme y largo camino, se observaba el pequeño pueblo ya alumbrado y resplandeciente con los baños termales al fondo.**

**…**

**-VAMOS, VAMOS, DANDOSE PRISA TODOS!- gritó la anciana furiosamente mientras todos corrían para preparar el aposento donde dormiría tan importante invitado- su madre es una persona muy buena, pero si algo le pasa a su pequeño su furia será incontenible… como la mía- sonrió la bruja mientras todos se ponían en sus posiciones**

**-Porqué yo tengo que recibirlo en el baño?- se quejó Haku mientras Lin lo empujaba al interior del baño mas lujoso y cerrado que tenían- aun necesito descansar- se quejó, tensandose un poco ante las punzadas de dolor que provenian de algun punto de su trasero… había trabajado sin descanso y realmente, necesitaba dormir**

**-Porque Yubaba dijo que quería _lo mejor_ para ese chico y de entre las personas que se venden a los clientes pues… tu entenderas, eres de los preferidos…**

**-Entiendo… supongo- dijo mientras se paraba al lado de la puerta, en espera de la llegada del chico que entraría a bañarse después de tan largo viaje… generalmente las personas que llegaban ahí eran horribles y por alguna extraña razón, presentía que este famoso personaje no sería la excepción… a ver que sucedía…**

**Parecía que había pasado una eternidad… los gritos de admiración que llegaron del vestíbulo lo despertaron y lo pusieron de alerta… las palabras de bienvenida de Yubaba… sus frases empalagosas para atraer mas dinero… era asqueroso. Un chasquido le indico que la persona que estaba esperando había llegado. Se quedó quieto y sin hacer ruido mientras algo o alguien, cubierto por una manta roja pasaba a su lado casi sin hacer ruido y se detenía un poco mas delante de él, cerrandose la puerta y dejandoles solos.**

**-Por favor alteza, relajese y pase un muy buen momento- dijo la voz de Yubaba a través de una rendija- se le deja solo, descanse de su viaje…**

**La voz se esfumó y Kohaku estuvo seguro de que ahora estaban solos… aunque la persona que le daba la espalda, no parecía percatarse de su presencia… **

**La manta roja cayó al suelo y el chico no pudo mas que asombrarse del otro joven que acababa de aparecer frente a sus ojos… tenía la piel blanquisima y brillante, de un cabello plateado blanquecino igual de resplandeciente y unos hermosos ojos lilas, que parecían buscar donde podía reposar.**

**No podía moverse… estaba impresionado, era extraño ver espíritus que tuvieran la perfección de aquel que se movía frente a sus ojos y que después de unos segundos, se metía en la tina de agua cálida; suspiró un poco y se acercó lentamente a la tina.**

**-Buenas noches- dijo el chico, haciendo que el invitado pegara un respingo enorme mientras abria grandemente sus finos ojos y lo miraba sorprendido- disculpe la molestia, a mi me toca atenderlo esta noche…**

**El chico lo miro de pies a cabeza (algo a lo que Haku ya estaba acostumbrado) antes de sonreirle de una manera en que nadie mas le había sonreido fuera de Chihiro… una sonrisa de calma…**

**-Así que tu eres Nigihayami…**

**-Prefiero que me digan Kohaku, pero usted puede llamarme como guste- respondió el chico acercandose y sentandose en la orilla de la tina**

**-Bien… entonces permiteme presentarme- dijo el chico de cabello blanco inclinandose levemente- mi nombre es Fujiyama Yukihi, pero tu puedes llamarme Yuki- sonrio mientras lo veía con curiosidad que Haku, comenzaba a desnudarse- qué haces?**

**-Me toca atenderlo esta noche- dijo monótonamente terminando y dirigiendose a él- puede pedirme que haga todo lo que usted me pida, yo lo cumplire- apenas dijo eso, resbalo y se sintió caer pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron**

**-Te ves cansado…- dijo una voz. El muchacho ya no alcanzaba a distinguir mucho pero trató de moverse, fracasando completamente en ello- y honestamente no se que es lo que te pidan los clientes de aquí pero dudo que sea lo mismo que a mi me gustaría…- se rió un poco con vergüenza y finalmente los ojos del oven dragón se enfocaron en el otro que parecía… apenado?**

**-No se preocupe… y bueno…- ahora si comenzaba a dudar, Yubaba jamás le dijo que hacer en caso de que el cliente se le negara, eso jamás había pasado- puedo traerle algo?**

**-No… pero tal vez deberías dormir… no creo que puedas mantenerte de pie ni un momento mas- sugirió el joven colocándole una mano en la cabeza para acomodarlo mejor en el sostén que le estaba dando para que no cayese al suelo**

Y así tal cuál le acomodó mejor en el interior del agua a su lado.

**Kohaku abrio un poco los ojos, no entendía… no dijo que no deseaba sus servicios?... pero el agua… era muy cálida y confortable, olía tan bien… además el cuerpo del chico era suave y lo abrazaba contra su pecho a pesar de que no era mucho mas alto que el… No pudo evitar que el sueño lo venciera… cerró sus ojos, estaba tan agotado por todo y tan adolorido por el trabajo que no pudo mas que rendirse a lo que su cuerpo suplicaba, bajo las suaves caricias a su cabello que le propinaba aquel misterioso chico nuevo…**

**Solo esperaba no meterse en problemas. **

**…**


	2. Termas congeladas

**Cap. 2**

**Se decía por ahí que hubo una vez que un dragón tonto quiso desafiar a la montaña, hacerla desaparecer porque estorbaba su vista… así que la montaña abrió sus enormes fauces y lo tragó entero, encerrandolo para siempre dentro de si.**

**Algo muy parecido a la realidad según su propio pensamiento.**

**Se sentía tan cómodo y caliente; no recordaba que su cama fuera asi de mullida y confortable, pero se sentía tan bien… no quería levantarse, hundió su cabeza mas en la almohada mientras el aroma a limpieza llenaba sus pulmones. Se movió hacia un lado para acomodarse mejor, cuando una sensación extraña proveniente de su parte trasera le llamo la atención… sentía como una sustancia extraña en ese lugar y su cerebro hizo una dolorosa recapitulación del día anterior.**

**El tipo bufalo. Seguramente se quedó dormido y aquella cosa era resultado de su trabajo, pero… algo faltaba de su memoria… había algo mas después de lo del tipo ese, algo que su adormilado cerebro aun no terminaba de recuperar del todo.**

**Lo que sentía alla atrás era fresco y de una textura diferente a la de un fluido natural; mejor no quedarse con la duda, así que cerrando los ojos dirigió dos de sus dedos hacia su parte trasera, tomando un poco de lo que ahí se encontraba.**

**Lo miró y su expresión pasó a una de confusión; ese aroma lo reconocía, era crema de hoja de Palaile, una flor que crecía en las altas montañas y que servía para curar heridas internas e hinchazón del cuerpo en general… cómo había llegado eso hasta esa zona? Entonces se giró de nueva cuenta pero esta vez al lado contrario y sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un chico de cabellos brillantes que dormía profundamente a su lado y que además, por alguna extraña razón tenía su mano puesta en su costado.**

**Acaso había pasado la noche con él?... no recordaba haber tenido un contacto íntimo con ese chico es mas, su cuerpo ahora no sentía el dolor y el cansancio que el día anterior, lo había derrumbado en los brazos del joven invitado.**

**Yubaba… oh no!... seguramente Yubaba esta vez si lo mataría, no debió de haberse dormido en pleno trabajo, su deber era asegurarse de que el invitado la pasara de forma cómoda y cuidada en ese sitio!, su cuerpo tembló un poco, tenía miedo, no quería ser lastimado… no otra vez… Su pequeño temblor despertó al joven Yuki, quien primero no recordó que estaba en casa ajena si no que se creyó en su propia habitación hasta que un par de hermosos ojos verdes de expresión seria, hicieron presencia en su visión quedándose atontado unos segundos, antes de sonreír.**

**-Buenos dias**

**-Buenos días- respondió seriamente Haku, como era su costumbre logrando poner una expresión confundida en el chico frente a él**

**-Hmm… no eres muy comunicativo cierto?- dijo el chico con una expresión seria graciosa antes de sonreir nuevamente- escuché anoche por ahí que tu eres un estudiante de la señora Yubaba, es verdad?**

**-Lo era… ya no mas- suspiró y miró el techo pensativo… era verdad, ya había dejado de ser el ayudante de Yubaba y lo había pagado caro… tan caro…**

**El chico de ojos lilas lo miró atento recargandose en sus brazos antes de volver a sonreir.**

**-Bueno, tu razón has de tener pero… este trabajito?... porque lo tienes, no tienes casa?- preguntó mientras dirigía la mano que descansaba en el costado de Haku, hacia su fleco moviendolo hacia un lado**

**-Yo soy un Kiryu (Espíritu Dragón) de rio… pero desgraciadamente, hace años destruyeron mi hogar y…- una sensación que hacía años no sentía lo invadio, haciendole levemente difícil el hablar aunque no lo demostró, simplemente seguía con la mirada clavada en el techo- no tengo a donde ir…**

**-Eso es triste- dijo el chico mirando hacia un lado, antes de volver la vista de nuevo a Haku- y porqué ya no eres aprendiz de Yubaba?**

**-Porque traicioné a los espíritus ayudando a una humana… una amiga- se corrigió. Después de todo, desde hacía mucho había dejado de considerar a Chihiro como de una raza diferente, la consideraba una igual algo muy mal visto por los suyos**

**Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mas, antes de que Haku se levantara y comenzara a vestirse, caminando hacia la puerta siendo observado todo el tiempo por Yuki.**

**-Qué haces?- preguntó- a donde vas?**

**-Ire a trabajar- dijo con su monotonía de siempre el niño mientras abria la puerta y se detenía unos segundos antes de decir- y… gracias**

**-Fue un placer- sonrió el peli blanco, soltando un pequeño rubor en el dragón antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo, dejando a un meditativo y algo alegre Yukihi Fujiyama.**

**…**

**-Vamos, vamos!- gritaba Lin a las otras niñas del lugar, apurandoles el paso para limpiar todas las habitaciones vacías y los baños- si Yubaba se enfada, se de nuevo nos dejará sin comer**

**-Buenos días Lin**

**-Haku!... ay, por Kamisama niño, no me asustes asi **

**-Lo siento- dijo Haku antes de bajar la mirada y voltearse levemente- hmm… Lin…**

**-Uh?- la chica lo miró confundida, cargando con un brazo un bote con agua y la otra colgando a su lado- que sucede Haku?**

**-Hmmm… Lin, creo que… hoy no trabajaré…**

**-Que!?- la mujer abrio la boca mirandolo atonita- Haku, no puedes dejar de trabajar!**

**-Hmm… si, lo se solo… bueno, no importa…**

**-Estas actuando muy extraño- dijo la mujer ya que el chico seguia viendo el piso sin hacer ningun sonido- espera… anoche te toco tratar al chiquillo nuevo, cierto?- Haku asintio levemente antes de que la mujer abriera grande la boca y dejara caer la tina que derramo su contenido por todo el suelo… entonces tomo al niño por los brazos y lo zarandeo un poco- Haku, ese niño te lastimo, te hizo algo?- el niño la miro con los ojos abiertos unos segundos antes de comenzar a temblar- Haku?**

**-Esta bien Lin, no me hizo nada- dijo el niño sonriendo con la mirada pero sin perder su seriedad- el chico no es… malo, no me hizo nada y aunque lo hubiese hecho, bueno, ese es mi trabajo no?- dijo antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia los baños- ire a trabajar**

**-Haku, espera! No habías dicho que no!?- exclamó la mujer con una mano levantada hacia el frente peor ya el chico había desaparecido- pobre Haku- suspiró colocando una mano en su cintura- el no tendría porque estar metido en esto, sacrificarse por ayudar a una amiga… bueno- se giró- mejor yo también me pongo a ello…**

**…**

**En la parte superior del edificio de baños termales, Yubaba escribia rapidamente en unos papeles mientras el chico de cabello blanco esperaba.**

**-Y bien tu madre te mando para aca para que aprendieras magia- dijo la fea bruja sin levantar la vista mientras el chico permanecia sereno, casi aburrido- y bien, sabes algo de magia?**

**Yukihi levanto un poco los ojos mientras elevaba una mano y la pluma con la que escribia Yubaba desaparecía y aparecia en la mano del chico.**

**-Vaya, vaya!... asi que si sabes algo… bien, muy bien- la bruja se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él- tu madre te enseño algo supongo…**

**-No- dijo sin chistar- mi madre no me enseño magia, la he estado practicando por mi cuenta desde hace 2000 años**

**-Me parece bien que tengas iniciativa, pero aquí, tu haras lo que yo diga y bajo órdenes de tu madre- sonrió la mujer empujandole el pecho con un dedo- entendido, Yuki?**

**-Entendido señora- dijo, aunque por dentro sentía dudas… si la mujer esa era tan mala… bueno, ya lo descubriría mas tarde, por ahora, tenía que concentrarse en las lecciones.**

**Los entrenamientos con esa mujer eran extenuantes de verdad… si sentía que estar en casa era un encierro el estar practicando magia con esa vieja bruja era casi lo mismo o peor, porque le criticaba cada pequeño detalle que según ella, estaba errado.**

**En el único descanso que tuvo, aprovechó para huir unos momentos de la habitación y escurrirse hacia los baños, donde se asomo en uno y se encontró a Haku atendiendo a un cliente "como es debido".**

**-Muy bien niño, lo estas haciendo bien…**

**Yuki cerró un poco los ojos suspirando profundamente… realmente le dolía ver a un niño como ese en ese tipo de cosas… y peor aun fue su dolor cuando sintió algo detrás de él.**

**-Oye, esta mal que espíes a los clientes de esa manera!**

**-Lo siento, yo…**

**-Joven Yukihi?**

**Lin se encontraba detrás de el bastante sorprendida mientras se dejaba caer en posición sumisa.**

**-Disculpeme muchisimo señor!**

**-No, no, para nada señorita…?**

**-Lin señor**

**-Es un bonito nombre y… no me llames señor, llamame Yuki**

**-De acuerdo… vaya! Eres amable, no es comun ver a chicos como tu por aquí…**

**-Me doy cuenta de ello- dijo sonriendo cuando un sonido de miedo los saco de su conversación**

**Ambos se asomaron de nuevo para darse cuenta de que el sujeto, un espíritu del bosque en forma humanoide extraña, azotaba a Kohaku contra las paredes mientras reía descaradamente.**

**-Ya basta!**

**-No niño, tienes que jugar conmigo- decía el monstruo riendo con fuerza mientras unia su enorme cuerpo de manera rapida y brutal al del niño**

**-No!... las reglas del… establecimiento…!**

**-Yo estoy pagando por ti, tu obedeces!- gritó la bestia causando mas daño en el niño**

**-Tenemos que ayudarlo Lin!- exclamó Yuki horrorizado ante lo que acababa de presenciar, pero una mano lo sujeto del brazo**

**-No podemos!- dijo la mujer- el cliente siempre tiene la razón y si el espíritu ese compro a Haku, no hay nada que podamos hacer!**

**-No creo en eso- dijo zafandose mientras corría en dirección contraria escaleras arriba, en dirección a las oficinas de Yubaba**

**Llego corriendo saltando escalones de 4 en 4, entrando de improviso azotando la puerta al entrar y dejando a una bruja con expresión de desconcierto y furiosa.**

**-Cuál es la causa de este atropello!?- exclamó azotando una regla contra su escritorio mientras Yukihi se colocaba frente a ella**

**-Tu me dijiste ayer que el joven Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi iba a atenderme en todo el tiempo que estuviera aquí no?- dijo bastante molesto mientras la bruja fruncia el cejo- pues bien, entonces explícame el porque esta alla abajo en los baños con otro sujeto**

**-Eso, es porque el trabaja de ello- dijo la bruja en posición amenanzante- así que no molestes… es verdad, el chico te lo he dejado a ti, pero me estan pagando muy bien por su servicio…**

**-Pero tu me lo entregaste…**

**-Ya basta!**

**Yubaba soltó una enorme llamarada de fuego hacia el chico, mas este no se quedó atrás, sus ojos se pusieron completamente blancos y destellantes mientras una energía completamente blanca y con figura de algún tipo de ave, lo rodeaba, chocando contra la de la misma Yubaba.**

**-Quieres dinero por el!?- dijo el chico furioso extendiendo una mano- pues esta es tu paga**

**Enfrente de Yubaba aparecio la esmeralda mas grande y brillante del mundo, casi de su tamaño y soltando destellos ante las energías de ambos; la bruja miró el objeto anonadada antes de dejar su posición de amenaza.**

**-Estas pagando por el imbécil de mi ex alumno?**

**-Si**

**-Bien, bien- suspiró la bruja sentandose de nuevo mientras la energía del chico desaparecía- la verdad no deseo pelear contigo, tu madre es muy amiga mia y por lo tanto debo cumplir lo que te prometi… mas sin embargo, tu paga sera esta… y cada mes me darás lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida a lo que el chico asintio**

**-Si esto es lo que deseas, lo tendrás- dijo antes de salir disparado de nueva cuenta por la puerta mientras la bruja miraba hacia la ventana**

**-Porque sigo trayendo a mi negocio este tipo de chicos insolentes?**

**…**

**El chico Yuki bajó corriendo de nueva cuenta las escaleras, llegando hasta los baños donde Haku hacía todo lo posible por zafarse de la bestia, pero cada vez estaba mas agotado.**

**-Tu te quedarás conmigo**

**-No!... ya acabo su tiempo, suélteme!- Haku intentó uno de sus hechizos en la bestia, pero este reboto debido a la debilidad que hacia presa de él de nueva cuenta**

**-No… tu me perteneces a mi…**

**-No, él me pertenece a mi**

**Haku sintió que lo estiraban con gran fuerza contra la pared mientras alguien se ponía frente a él, tapandole la vista con una coleta blanca que creía reconocer.**

**-Joven Yukihi…**

**-Ya he pagado por Kohaku, Lin- dijo con seriedad mientras la bestia reia colocandose enfrente- es mio de ahora en adelante hasta que yo lo decida**

**-Pero…**

**-No! El mio!- exclamó la bestia mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos**

**Yukihi Fujiyama extendió una mano hacia delante, mientras algo parecido a un vapor blanco arrastrado por los vientos era lanzado hacia la bestia y todos alrededor sentían como el agua de sus tinas se congelaba en sus cuerpos.**

**-Ah! Esta fría!**

**Lin comenzo a toser mientras se frotaba los brazos mientras Kohaku abría los ojos, que había cerrado durante el ataque… lentamente la niebla se disipaba, para dar lugar a la vista mas extraña en un baño termal; el monstruo que se cernía sobre ellos ahora estaba congelado de pies a cabeza, al igual que todas las aguas termales alrededor de ese cubículo.**

**-Cielos… Yubaba no estará feliz con esto cuando se entere- dijo una de las amigas de Lin temblando mientras Yukihi soltaba un suspiro y miraba hacia su espalda**

**-Ponte esto o tendrás frío tambien**

**Se quitó el pequeño saco que usaba sobre la ropa y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, cubriendole completamente para luego tomarle una mano y estirarlo**

**-Salgamos de aquí**

**Kohaku lo siguió muy serio y sin decir nada, mientras ambos eran observados tanto por clientes y trabajadores, que solo podían mirar asombrados como se había convertido en un témpano aquello que antes fueran unas cálidas termas.**

**En efecto, Yubaba estaría furiosa.**

**…**


	3. Bailando bajo la lluvia

**Cap. 3**

**Había una vez… que una mujer se transformó en montaña para proteger a su hijo… y este para pagar por aquella protección, algún día haría lo mismo por otra criatura que estuviera en su misma o similar condición de esclavitud eterna… **

**Haku se encontraba recargado en el borde del puente que comunicaba el pueblo de espíritus con las aguas termales de Yubaba, esperando pacientemente a Yuki que no se aparecía por ninguna parte; suspiró y miro hacia arriba… en donde se encontraba?**

**-Hola!**

**El repentino saludo lo asustó levemente pero sus ojos solo dejaron ver que se abrían ligeramente continuando con su expresión seria**

**-Ya terminaste de arreglar lo que destrozaste?**

**-Si, bueno- se rasco la cabeza con expresión culpable- la verdad es que estaba tan furioso que el hielo que produje era muy duro y batalle algo para separarlo de las paredes pero ya mas o menos quedo**

**-Mas o menos quedo?**

**El chico le dedico una mirada de total inocencia que no convenció al dragón para nada… el chico frente a el comenzo a ponerse cada vez mas nervioso hasta que…**

**-De acuerdo, de acuerdo!- exclamó- aun mas de la mitad de las aguas siguen con hielo flotante, pero es que, el tipejo ese me hizo perder los estribos- respiro profundo**

**-Que bueno que no he sido yo o estaría muerto- dijo Haku dandose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar**

**El chico de la nieve se quedo estatico unos segundos antes de correr a su lado**

**-De verdad me creerías capaz de atacarte?**

**-No lo se- dijo Haku mirandolo de reojo- aprendi a desconfiar de la gente**

**-Pero de mi no tienes porque- dijo el chico dandole alcanze y mirandolo preocupado- Haku, yo jamás te haria daño**

**Haku solto una risita despectiva**

**-Si supieras cuantas veces he escuchado eso…**

**-Pero los fénix de hielo jamas mentimos- dijo**

**Haku se detuvo en su sitio al escuchar aquello y lo miro**

**-Un que dijiste?**

**-Fenix de hielo?- repitió Yuki a lo que Haku se quedo levemente boquiabierto**

**-Eres un Fénix de hielo?**

**-Bueno pues… si- dijo el chico de cabello blanco rascandose la nuca- la verdad no se que tiene de raro eso pero… bueno, si, lo soy**

**Haku se quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras caminaban por el pueblo que en aquellos momentos comenzaba a apagarse, ya que el día se acercaba y por lo consiguiente todo espíritu y demás ser sobrenatural dormiría como era su costumbre.**

**-A donde vamos?- dijo el dragón pues habían comenzado a caminar fuera de los límites del pueblo espiritual**

**-Al mundo humano obviamente- dijo Yuki con tranquilidad mientras Haku se detenía en su lugar y palidecia, preocupando enormemente al chico delante suyo- Haku?**

**-Yo… no puedo… no podemos…- dijo el chico que por vez primera, mostraba estar asustado**

**Yuki lo miro unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar la torre del reloj donde se encontraba el pasaje hacia el mundo humano y de nuevo, al chico que había retrocedido unos cuentos pasos.**

**-Tranquilo… no creo que Yubaba se moleste si vienes conmigo, sabes?**

**-No, es…- Haku suspiró profundo antes de regresar a su mirada neutra y pararse a su lado.**

**No podía decirle el porque no quería ir al mundo humano… no podía mostrarle esa debilidad, ese miedo… y había dicho que le obedecería en todo no?... eran sus órdenes así que por órden, lo acompañaría al mundo humano… solamente eso.**

**El fénix observo al chico pasar a su lado y aun con algo de temor, dar el primer paso fuera de las escaleras que delimitaban el mundo espiritual.**

**-Qué pasa?- dijo volteando levemente- no habías dicho que querías ir al mundo humano?**

**Yuki comenzó a reir de buena gana mientras lo alcanzaba y juntos comenzaban a acercarse al tunel que conectaba ambos mundos.**

**-Esta… muy oscuro- dijo el chico mientras por alguna razón inexplicable, se aferraba al chico a su lado cerrando los ojos; Yuki inevitablemente sonrió para si, le gustaba mucho ver al chico contra el, pero mas valia no mostrarlo o de seguro se separaría de el de inmediato**

**-Pronto llegaremos- dijo antes de que una luz los iluminara a ambos, fue tan intensa que Haku tuvo que taparse un poco los ojos antes de adaptarse de nuevo a la luz**

**Estaban fuera del tunel y Haku no pudo evitar abrir los ojos algo sorprendido… en algún rincón de su memoria, podía recordar lo que era estar en el mundo humano pero ya hacía tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado que el volver a estar ahí, le hacia sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Se adelanto un poco a Yuki, observando alrededor mientras el otro solo lo observaba, aparentemente Haku estaba feliz aunque como parecía costumbre, no lo demostraba, tan solo se quedaba mirando alrededor como si fuese la primera vez que viese las plantas.**

**-Es bonito este sitio, no crees?**

**Haku se giró un poco mirando al chico que tan solo lo observaba, antes de regalarme una pequeña sonrisa no solo con sus labios sino también con sus ojos.**

**-Es la primera vez que me siento libre de Yubaba- admitió algo apenado haciendo sonreír al peli blanco que rió de forma suave**

**-Según yo, tu ya conocías el mundo humano- dijo caminando a su lado**

**-Solo un poco… nunca me separaba de mi rio hasta que…**

**Haku se quedo en silencio, obviamente el recuerdo de lo ocurrido le era muy doloroso, así que Yuki decidió que era hora de cambiar de tema, no quería lastimar a aquel chico que quería tanto así que le tomo la mano y le estiro un poco hacia delante.**

**-Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo sonriendo**

**-Sorpresa?- repitió Haku algo sorprendido**

**-Ya veras**

**Haku solo asintió mientras ambos comenzaban a subir por una pequeña colina, cuyo camino daba hacia unas casas muy bonitas, no adineradas pero bonitas y elegantes de todas maneras; por alguna razón, Haku comenzó a sentir algo familiar en aquel lugar pero no sabía que, tal vez pronto lo averiguaría.**

**Yuki se detuvo frente a una de las casas humanas mientras Haku llegaba a su lado y lo miraba dudoso.**

**-Es ahí**

**-Ahí?- dijo mirandolo extraño- ahí que?**

**-Tu solo toca- dijo el chico caminando lentamente hacia atrás**

**Haku no entendía… acaso pensaba dejarlo ahí?... no, no creía que fuera eso, pero se estaba apartando de su lado… eso le hizo sentir algo inseguro y solo al principio, pero luego, respiró profundamente y dejando el miedo a un lado, tocó.**

**-Ya voy!- se escuchó una voz**

**Haku se quedo paralizado al escucharla, no podía ser, no tan cerca!... pero era verdad… pudo ver esa misma expresión de sorpresa suya, en los ojos de la niña que acababa de abrir la puerta y lo miraba boquiabierta, como si tampoco creyera lo que tenía delante de sus ojos.**

**-HAKU!**

**La pequeña Chihiro lo abrazo con fuerza mientras el chico, parpadeaba sorprendido varias veces antes de sonreir y abrazarla de la misma forma… en verdad, también la había extrañado muchísimo. Desde lejos, Yuki solo observaba la escena antes de caminar hacia atrás y desaparecer en las sombras.**

**…**

**-Ya veo…**

**Chihiro y Haku se encontraban sentados enfrente de lo que era un canal, cerca de su casa. Habían estado hablando todo el día de lo que había ocurrido desde que se separaron, empezando Chihiro por hablarle de su escuela hasta Haku mientras le contaba sobre todo lo que pasaba en las termas de Yubaba (omitiendo ciertos detalles) hasta llegar al tema de Yuki, en donde se quedo mudo unos cuantos segundos.**

**-Así que… este chico… Yuki… donde esta?**

**-Bueno… me vino a dejar a tu casa y luego se fue… no creo que me haya abandonado en el mundo humano…- esto ultimo lo dijo algo bajo, como si en verdad temiera que pudiera hacerle eso**

**Chihiro lo observaba atenta mientras el chico hablaba antes de mirar hacia el frente y sonreir un poco.**

**-No Haku… no te abandono… simplemente debió de haber creído que lo mejor era, dejarte un rato conmigo… después de todo, tu le contaste que fuimos amigos, no?**

**-Si- dijo el chico mirandola de reojo**

**-Además, si tu le gustas dudo que te deje ir- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, los ojos cerrados y las manos tras su nuca dejandose caer de espaldas en el césped**

**-HEY!- exclamó Haku bastante sonrojado mientras Chihiro continuaba riendo- a que te refieres con que le guste?**

**-Pues es obvio que le gustas, no?- dijo ella mirandolo traviesamente a lo que el chico se sonrojo un poco**

**-Yo… eso no lo se- dijo Haku pero Chihiro no lo iba a dejar tan fácil**

**-Y… a ti te gusta él, cierto?**

**-Pero que dices Chihiro!- exclamó el chico evidentemente sonrojado en extremo a lo que la niña continuo riendose- OYE!**

**-Él ya sabe que te gusta?- dijo la niña mirando hacia arriba a lo que Haku suspiró y miro hacia el cielo también… obviamente la niña era lista, no le había dejado opción para negarse**

**-Lo dudo- dijo hablando con sinceridad, la verdad es que era uno de esos pequeños secretos que la gente prefiere llevarse a la tumba y el no era la excepción**

**-Y porque no se lo dices?**

**Muy buena pregunta… porque no decirlo?... tal vez porque por primera vez, no quería quedarse solo…**

**Esa noche, mientras regresaban al mundo de los espiritus, Haku miro de reojo a Yuki y respiro profundamente.**

**-Yuki…**

**El mencionado se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad**

**-Si?**

**-Yo… porque me ayudas tanto?- preguntó Haku avanzando a su lado pero con la mirada baja**

**-Porque somos amigos y eso es lo que hacen los amigos- respondió sencillamente**

**-Oh…**

**Bien, no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero al menos estaba cerca… después de todo, todo se comienza con la amistad, no?**

**-Mira eso…**

**Haku levanto la vista y el cielo estaba completamente nublado e iluminado, como si fuera tormenta en plena tarde… se veía tan extraño pero a la vez tan hermoso…**

**Para los seres sobrenaturales, los relámpagos no son nada ya que estos no los detectan, así que fueron a refugiarse del agua que comenzaba a caer bajo el único árbol que había en aquel lugar; Ambos chicos se quedaron parados, mirando como el agua caía en completo silencio…**

**Claro, eso hasta que Yuki sonrio y salio corriendo a mojarse en la lluvia, riendo y saltando un poco sobre los charcos.**

**-Que se supone que estas haciendo?- dijo Haku moviendo la cabeza pero divertido ante la escena**

**-Bailo bajo la lluvia- dijo riendo mientras daba vueltas- vamos, ven conmigo!**

**-Nos vamos a enfermar- se quejo Haku arrebujandose un poco en su ropa pero fue estirado por el chico ya empapado**

**-Anda, vamos!**

**Haku al fin cedio y comenzó a correr con Yuki… era tan extraño, todo de repente parecía haber cambiado a un mundo diferente, las risas bajo el agua que caía sobre sus cuerpos, las salpicadas del uno al otro, el correr uno tras otro…**

**De pronto, los anteriores problemas de Haku, el dolor de verse preso e imposibilitado de escapar, se vieron opacados por una nueva luz, que el mismo Yuki le había comenzado a mostrar, una luz que en su corazón deseaba con fuerza, jamás se fuera de su lado… Siguieron jugueteando, corriendo y salpicandose, terminando ambos como un par de esponjas que chorreaban agua… hasta que en un movimiento repentino por parte de Yuki, quedaron cara a cara, mirandose fijamente sin decir nada…**

**Y entonces, fue cuando sucedió.**

**Los labios de ambos se unieron en un beso tierno y suave, donde sin palabras, se decían todo lo que tenían guardado para ese momento…**

**Que mejor lugar y que mejor momento para sus corazones que eso que estaban viviendo?**

**…**


	4. Planes a futuro

**Cap. 4**

**-Hmm… esto no me gusta…**

**-A que se refiere señora?**

**-No he visto al chico de las nieves en todo el día- dijo la bruja con las manos en la espalda y mirando la lluvia que escurria por su ventana hasta donde algunos clientes pasaban con sus paraguas- y no he sabido de ningun cliente que se haya enredado con Haku…**

**-El señor Haku debe estar con el señor Yuki entonces- dijo la sirvienta que en esos momentos, atendia a la anciana- usted permitio que el señor Yuki fuera el unico que tocara al señor Haku…**

**-Si!... pero aun así ya debería saber de alguno de ellos- se sento en su enorme silla y golpeo con un dedo el telefono, que se levanto y se coloco en su sitio para ser usado- Crona!**

**-Si, diga señora?- respondio una voz pastosa y debil del otro lado**

**-Donde esta Haku?**

**-En estos momentos no sabria decirle- respondio el capataz comenzando a temer por su vida**

**-Y Yukiryu?**

**-Tampoco sabria decirle- respondio el otro cada vez mas temeroso- pero podría comenzar a buscar…**

**-Ya deberías estar haciendolo idiota!- exclamo la bruja colgando bruscamente- inútil…**

**La joven frente a ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza, mirando a su dueña, que realmente estaba de mal humor; hasta que esta se percato de eso…**

**-Que me ves? No tienes nada que hacer?**

**-Si señora, es solo…**

**-Solo te me quedas viendo como la tonta que eres- dijo la bruja levantandose y caminando hacia la chica que palidecio**

**-No señora, de verdad, yo solo…**

**-Ya se que hare, asi podras verme todo el dia mientras haces algo util!- dijo la anciana moviendo un dedo**

**Solo se escucho un grito agudo, al momento que un perchero en forma de mujer se presentaba frente a ella, antes de acomodarse mágicamente en una esquina; la mujer sonrio malévolamente mientras al nuevo mueble, le escurría una cristalina gota de agua por el rostro.**

**…**

**Haku desperto repentinamente, sin saber porque o que fue la causa… se sentia muy cálido y… mojado… estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y tan solo levantandola pudo ver su ropa, en un pequeño manojo a un lado suyo, debajo de aquel enorme árbol donde se habían quedado.**

**Eso o era muy bueno o era muy malo…**

**Se sonrojo enormemente al comprobar que en efecto no era el unico que se encontraba en ese estado, miro a su lado y Yuki estaba en el mismo estado que él, pero todavía dormia profundamente, como si nada pudiese perturbarlo de aquello.**

**Yubaba iba a matarlo.**

**Pero… no. Respiro con alivio al recordar que, gracias a Yuki nadie mas podía dañarlo y que en el caso de que fuera Yuki el que lo tocase (como habia ocurrido), no sucederia nada; sonriendo, recargo su cabeza en el pecho del fénix blanco que desperto de a poco ante el movimiento del chico a su lado.**

**-Buenos dias- dijo sonriendo levemente mientras levantaba una mano y acariciaba con cariño su cabello; Haku solo sonrio como pocas veces lo hacía, sin verlo- parece que nos quedamos dormidos afuera **

**-Eres un tonto- dijo en voz baja- sabes que no debo de estar fuera de los baños publicos y eres el primero en sacarme…**

**-Eh… pero ha valido la pena, a que si?- dijo riendo un poco mientras el chico se abrazaba un poco contra si…- Haku…**

**-Hmm…**

**-Dime… si yo regresara al Fuji… vendrías conmigo?**

**La pregunta habia sido directa y eso sorprendio grandemente al dragon, que se incorporo un poco mirandolo a los ojos.**

**-No juegues conmigo…**

**-No estoy jugando- dijo serio el fénix mirandolo a los ojos- creo que es bastante obvio lo que siento por ti y el que estés esclaviado a algo como esto, pues…- miro en dirección al pueblo- no soporto que tengas que hacer eso a costa de tu sufrimiento…**

**-Estas diciendome la verdad?**

**Una pequeña luz ilumino por segundos el corazón de Haku, que ansiaba alguna forma de irse, de no regresar a aquel lugar… esa podría ser…?**

**-Si- repitio el otro- quiero que estes conmigo por siempre Haku… quiero que seas mi pareja por siempre**

**-Si…- el pequeño dragon de rio sonrio muy apenas, pero era lo suficiente para expresar la alegria que sentia en aquellos momentos, pero… de repente, su rostro se ensombrecio y se quedo mirando al vacio, lo cual preocupo al otro que tomo su mano entre las propias**

**-Haku?**

**-Yubaba- dijo el chico volviendo a la realidad tan bruscamente como si le hubiesen arrojado a un lago de aguas heladas- Yubaba no me dejara marchar- de nuevo, la seriedad se expresaba en su rostro lo cual saco momentáneamente de lugar al otro chico**

**-Porque no?- insistio Yuki tomandole la barbilla**

**El dragon sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, antes de poner su expresión mas triste hasta ese momento… le habian destruido tan rapido ese sueño…**

**-Le debo algo a Yubaba- dijo el chico- deje escapar a una de las sirvientas y a cambio de la libertad de esa chica, yo debía quedarme en su lugar para servir con mi cuerpo y pagar el tiempo que debio quedarse ella- respiro profundo, cada palabra que lo sentenciaba le dolia como si estuviesen clavandolo en el suelo una y otra vez los pajaros de papel de Zeniba- nunca podre librarme de ella**

**Aquellas palabras también hicieron doler el corazon del otro… realmente amaba al chico y no deseaba dejarlo ahí.**

**-Podría… pagar el precio de tu libertad…**

**Esas palabras vinieron de tan dentro en su corazón, que hasta el se asusto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; Haku miró sorprendido al chico, antes de mover la cabeza.**

**-El precio de la libertad de un dragon es demasiado alto y lo sabes- dijo Haku recogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse, cosa en que también lo imito el otro- lo unico que podría pagar mi libertad seria tu muerte y eso, eso es algo que no te voy a permitir- termino el dragon en un tono de voz que le dejo muy en claro al otro, que ni siquiera se atreviese a intentarlo**

**Terminaron y quedaron en silencio varios segundos, mientras ambos meditaban lo que pudo ser, hasta que…**

**-Y… si yo… conociera algo que pudiera pagar tu libertad?**

**-Si dices la estupidez de servir tu a Yubaba en mi lugar te voy a…**

**-No, no es eso- dijo Yuki con la expresión mas seria que le había visto hasta entonces; parecía perdido en su mente y sus ojos no reflejaban lo mas minimo lo que se traia entre manos- es otra cosa… creo que a Yubaba le podría interesar- lo miró a los ojos- y aun así, se me hace un precio muy pequeño por ti… tu vales mas de lo que cualquiera podría darte en cualquier mundo, nadie jamás podría terminar de pagar por ti… **

**El chico de cabello verde se sonrojo fuertemente mientras miraba el piso. Vaya! No creía que le gustara a ese extremo a Yuki, aunque a decir verdad, el lo amaba con la misma fuerza y podía entender con exactitud lo que sentía por él… **

**Internamente, se sintio feliz y al mismo tiempo preocupado… que era lo que tenía en mente el fénix de hielo, que pudiera interesarle tanto a Yubaba que valiera por su libertad? Eso le preocupaba muchisimo mas pero… aun asi, era la posibilidad de salir libre… Yuki lo abrazo por la cintura y ambos comenzaron el camino de regreso a las termas, ya a lo lejos el horizonte mostraba la tenue luz del sol que indicaba que estaba anocheciendo y algunas nubes a la lejania, parecían pronosticar que el mal clima del dia anterior no había terminado por completo.**

**-Señor Haku, señor Yuki!**

**Ambos chicos ya caminaban por los adentros del pueblo, cuando la voz del capataz los alerto; Yuki, instintivamente apretó el cuerpo del dragón contra el suyo y miro con fiereza al sapo gigante, que los miraba entre asustado y extrañado.**

**-Donde se habían metido?**

**-Ese no es tu asunto- dijo con frialdad Yuki- después de todo, soy cliente de las termas y puedo andar por donde me plazca**

**-Pero el señor Haku trabaja para nosotros- miro con maldad al niño, que por un momento había olvidado su carácter anterior y solo se abrazaba al cuerpo del chico frente suyo, que estaba protegiendolo**

**-Pero "el señor Haku" ahora solo me sirve a mi- agudizó su mirada, en señal de advertencia para el otro mientras sus ojos destellaban momentáneamente chispazos de hielo- asi que no nos molestes**

**-Bien, pero…- insistio el otro- la señora los ha estado buscando- su voz reflejaba malvada alegria mientras se frotaba las pegajosas manos- quiere verlos en su despacho**

**Haku se puso helado mientras cerraba los ojos. Yuki se quedo quieto solo unos momentos antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia las termas, llevando de la cintura al chico.**

**-Esto no podía ser peor- dijo Haku mirando el edificio con ganas de en ese momento, salir huyendo; pero su voz interna, que siempre lo habia mantenido ahí, de nuevo le ordeno no correr**

**Llegaron a la entrada, donde Lin estaba dando vueltas hasta que los vio entrar.**

**-Haku!- lo abrazo fuertemente antes de tomarlo por los hombros y mirarlo a los ojos- estas bien, donde estabas?**

**-Yo…- Haku estaba por seguir caminando pero Yuki lo detuvo del hombro, antes de empujarlo suavemente contra Lin para que lo abrazara.**

**-Cuida de Haku- dijo Yuki con una sonrisita a Lin, mientras seguia su camino**

**-Espera Yuki!- exclamo el chico confundido- a donde vas?**

**El fénix solo giro levemente su cabeza con una sonrisita**

**-A hablar primero con Yubaba, es obvio- le guiño un ojo y se retiro, dejando al chico en los brazos de Lin, mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez si su plan funcionaria…**

**…**

**TBC**


	5. Pluma de Hielo

**Cap. 5**

**Yuki caminaba por el edificio muy pensativo aunque parte de él temía por la vida de Haku, por otra parte sabía que si no hablaba con Yubaba en ese mismo momento, entonces Haku SI correría peligro y eso era algo que no deseaba para el joven dragón…**

**Se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta de Yubaba, analizando todas las opciones cuando la voz de la anciana bruja lo hizo pegar un respingo.**

**-Adelante…**

**Respiró profundamente, antes de poner su pose mas firme y entro ante la presencia de la anciana, que por primera vez levantó la vista del montón de papeles que tenía en las manos y le miro de hito a hito, pero Yuki sin dejar amedrentarse, no le soltaba la vista.**

**Asi se quedaron largo rato, la anciana parecia intentar descubrir algo en la mirada del joven fénix pero este a todo, le devolvia la mirada fria, seca, sin expresión alguna que pudiese ponerle en evidencia tanto a él como al chico que amaba.**

**-Donde estuvieron?- comenzó la bruja sin apartar la mirada del joven de cabello plata**

**-Ahh, dimos unas vueltas por aquí, por alla… la lluvia de ayer fue tan deliciosa que no podía perder la oportunidad de tener al chico para mi- dijo encogiendose de hombros con una sonrisa pícara a lo que Yubaba agudizo levemente la mirada- digo, después de todo… Nigihayami es mio, cierto?**

**-Tienes su precio?**

**Yuki hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y fastidio, mientras con un movimiento leve de muñeca se creaba una niebla que giró velozmente hasta comprimirse y convertirse en la mas magnifica esmeralda del tamaño y grueso de la bruja, que no pudo evitar ver con suma codicia aquella joya tan magnifica.**

**-Es el cubrimiento del mes, cierto?**

**El joven no pudo evitar ver con desprecio a la bruja cuando esta rio felizmente pero a él le causaba un enorme desagrado… estaba pagando por el cuerpo de Haku, cosa que obviamente era repugnante y mas siendo que él lo amaba, pero era la unica forma de mantenerlo solo para él…**

**O al menos, ya había pensado en alguna mas…**

**-Así que… Haku es tuyo eternamente?- comenzó el chico mirando fijamente a la bruja, que estaba por poner las manos en aquella piedra preciosa cuando al oir la pregunta, parecio congelarse en su sitio.**

**-Que quieres decir?... sabes algo acerca de porque Haku esta aquí?**

**-He oido rumores…- respondió el chico lentamente**

**-Ahhh… ya veo…- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa muy leve y malevola, mientras quitaba las manos de la joya y se devolvía de forma lenta hasta su escritorio. Acto seguido, tronó los dedos y la gema desapareció para luego la anciana recargarse en el envés de sus manos, cruzando los dedos y mirandolo con interés macabro- no creo que el joven Fujiyama me haga una pregunta al azar, dime pequeño Yuki… es que te ha interesado arrebatarme a mi pequeña mina de oro?**

**-Un dragón de río no debería verse obligado a estar encerrado en un sitio como este- dijo lentamente Yuki, aunque hervía de rabia sabía que tenía que contenerse- además, no me agrada saber que algo que quiero para mi, pudiera ser tocado por otros en algún descuido mio- dijo esta vez con un leve toque amenazante de voz, haciendo que Yubaba abriera un poco mas los ojos**

**-Explicate**

**-Apenas llegamos, el viejo sapo capataz comenzó a reclamarle a Haku el no haber atendido a los clientes- esta vez el fénix no contuvo mostrar su furia con un vientecillo helado que se levantó en circulos a su alrededor- si estoy pagando por Haku es para que nadie mas lo toque…**

**-Las ganancias que nos proporciona Haku son inmensas- dijo la anciana muy seria, aparentando no amedrentarse con el leve estallido del principe, pero una gota de sudor ya resbalaba por un lado de su anciano rostro- aunque te puse un precio mensual, ese no termina por llenar lo que recibiamos de ganancia con el muchacho…**

**-Y algo debería llenarlo…**

**-Haku debe terminar de pagar lo que ganariamos si no hubiera liberado a la humana- soltó la anciana cada vez mas molesta mientras se enderezaba y algunas llamas salían por detrás de ella- Haku me pertenece a mi y no podrá ser liberado a menos que termine de pagar todo y además, reciba una enorme suma por todo lo que debería de estarse entregando…**

**-Y cuál es el precio?**

**-Es demasiado elevado- dijo la anciana, a sabiendas de que esta vez había ganado- ni siquiera tu madre, Caolin Fujiyama podría pagar lo que vale Kohaku, así que dalo por…**

**Era ahora o nunca.**

**En un movimiento, Yuki se puso la mano en la espalda y la bruja creyó que iba a sacar algún tipo de arma, pero en realidad lo que acababa de sacar (y del interior de su cuerpo) fue una sola pluma… era una pluma magnifica, de finos hilos de plata y que parecía soltar una canción melancólica adornada por un tenue brillo blanquecino que parecía opacar todo lo demás.**

**-Esa… esa es…**

**-Exacto, la pluma del corazón de Hielo- dijo Yuki firmemente- la montaña Fuji… mi hogar… el poder de las nieves… todo por Kohaku…**

**-Te das cuenta de que me estás entregando la mitad de tus poderes…- dijo la anciana- y aún así, es el precio que pagarías por mi estúpido ex alumno?**

**-Es todo o nada- dijo el joven- tu decides**

**La vieja bruja se quedó congelada, mirando fijamente al chico mientras dirigía una mano hacia el cajón de su escritorio y sacaba un enorme pergamino con el nombre de Haku en este; lentamente lo puso sobre el escritorio y le dio un golpecito con la punta de su dedo.**

**El pergamino pareció tomar vida y se enrolló en el cuerpo del joven fénix, que abrió enormemente los ojos mientras la pluma de plata se fundía en el pergamino y una leve cortada aparecía en la palma de su blanquisima mano.**

**Unas gotas blancas semi- transparentes brotaron de esta y cayeron sobre el nombre de Kohaku, al tiempo que de un tirón el pergamino estallaba y el brillo plateado que acostumbraba rodear al chico, desaparecía; fue un momento extraño, el brillo de plata que antes sobresalía de sus ojos lila de repente parecía haber desaparecido, al igual que aquel resplandor tenue que le rodeaba.**

**El chico cayó al suelo, pero no podía levantarse mas que para ponerse de rodillas… Yubaba reía con fuerza mientras el chico no sabía como ponerse en pie.**

**-No creo que hayas sabido lo que hiciste, pero fue tu desición- dijo la bruja riendo con mas ganas- HAKU! **

**El joven dragón llegó corriendo completamente asustado; por primera vez sus ojos expresaban temor y mas al ver al chico de blanco, en ese estado y con ese aspecto en el suelo.**

**-Quiero que tu y esa ave de rapiña se larguen de mi edificio- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa de maldad enorme**

**-Qué… dice?**

**-Dije, LARGO!**

**La anciana levantó una mano y ambos salieron despedidos por una ventana, tan rápido que Haku no alcanzó a reaccionar… pero en ese momento, Yuki pareció salir de su debilidad para envolverse en una nube de cristal de hielo… por un momento a Haku le pareció ver algo alado, pero creyó que fue su imaginación pues momentos después, Yuki volvía a perder la conciencia.**

**Sin pensarlo un segundo mas, Haku se transformó y a poco de estrellarse, consiguió atrapar el cuerpo de Yuki para salir de inmediato del pueblo.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Ya veo…**

**Zeniba se acomodó la pipa entre los dientes mientras le tomaba el pulso a Yuki, que se veía de un color cenizo que a Haku no le agradaba; este estaba sentado al lado de la cama donde estaba el fénix de hielo acostado mientras el Sin Cara le llevaba a la anciana un cuenco con un liquido verdoso, que la bruja le entregó al chico para que bebiera.**

**-Tendría que estar loco para tomar eso**

**-Ya lo estás, así que vas a tomarlo todo- dijo la hechicera, con un tono que indicaba que no aceptaría mas replicas; haciendo una mueca el principe de hielo lo tomo de un solo trago- me temo que no tienes completa conciencia de lo que acabas de hacer…**

**-Solo entregue el Monte Fuji, no tiene nada de especial- dijo el chico encogiendose de hombros- al fin que no es un sitio muy agradable…**

**-Casi mueres- le replicó Haku con una expresión de molestia enorme- te dije que yo no lo valgo!**

**-Te amo y para mi vales mas de lo que tu mismo te valoras!- dijo en un tono bajo Yuki haciendo que el dragon se ruborizara fuertemente**

**-Eres un idiota…**

**Yuki tomo la barbilla del chico y le beso, muy suavemente siendo correspondido por el otro; Zeniba sonrio un poco para luego, parecer recuperar la conciencia y mover la cabeza.**

**-Lamento interrumpir su intercambio de amor, pero esto es serio- dijo la anciana mirandolos- cuando un fénix de hielo entrega la Pluma de Hielo que es su fuente de magia y de su poder, no solo entrega su hogar y parte de sus poderes…- la mujer movió la cabeza pesadamente- siendo tu el príncipe de Fuji, le acabas de dar el poder de acabar con el fuego y la nieve, a todos los humanos que vivan cerca o tal vez hasta mas… le acabas de dar un poder magico enorme, que no puede ser removido ya que le entregaste eso por voluntad… además…**

**-Que?- se adelantó Haku- qué mas?**

**-A Yuki le quedan dos semanas de vida…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::TBC**


End file.
